


卧室

by F_Fang



Category: HIStory3 - 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_Fang/pseuds/F_Fang
Summary: 重刷第三遍突然的灵感
Relationships: 项豪廷/于希顾
Kudos: 3





	卧室

项豪廷不想让朋友们进卧室的原因有很多。

卧室是项豪廷和于希顾的小房子里最大的房间，因为两个长手长脚的男生一个超过一米八，一个快一米七五，项豪廷干脆就选了大点的床，不会担心睡不下，也不会担心做爱会滚下去。

床单是简单的样式，每个超市都能买到的款式，就像每个普通的家庭会有的普通床单，但是床垫上有一个大大的笑脸，是项豪廷趁于希顾不在家偷偷画上去的，平时会压在床单下面，谁也瞧不出端倪，只有换床单时才会出现，用黑色颜料铺满，盖住了整片污迹。

于希顾在营养不良很多年后遇到项豪廷，但是前面很多年的营养一时是补不起来的，所以他的身体依然单薄，即使个子不矮，可力气也并不大，与营养过盛的项豪廷相比，只有被钳制的结果，因为之前项豪廷发高烧，两人强制互相帮助之后，项豪廷也不喜欢利用身体优势去强迫于希顾服从自己，但是那天称体重时发现于希顾被自己养胖二十斤，脸蛋明显圆润一些后，他有些失控。

那晚在床上，于希顾在一直叫着不要，不想再来之前已经射了三次，可项豪廷就像喝醉的人一样，完全听不到身下的人在叫喊什么，只一个劲的顶胯，手臂紧紧圈住他的细腰，反复碾磨敏感点，手指揉捏于希顾的胸前，最后一哆嗦，于希顾尿在了床上，精液和尿液混在一起，浸透了身下的床单，项豪廷才像惊醒了一样，抄起于希顾往浴室跑。

床单可以洗干净，可床垫不行。看着泛黄的床垫，项豪廷只坐在一旁傻笑，下面又有了抬头的趋势，所以趁于希顾不在家，用黑色颜料整个盖住，也盖住了于希顾不断泛红的脸颊。虽然睡了几晚沙发，但是最后爱人回到自己怀里时，他觉得其余一切都不值得他烦恼。

床头放了两个抱枕，一个是小鱼，一个是小象，和他们的杯子一样，总是靠在一起，但床边有一个篮子，里面全是毛绒玩具，大到泰迪熊，小到星黛露，都是于希顾的。

逛街的时候，于希顾拿着泰迪熊，就像七八岁的孩子第一次看到毛绒玩具一样，会摸摸头，揪揪耳朵，还会把熊举起来，然后像所有懂事的小孩一样，再把熊轻轻地放进货架里。可那次懂事的小孩得到了人生中最大的泰迪熊，来自自己高大可靠的爱人，他还说自己会把童年都补给于希顾，他的宝贝什么都不能缺。

从那以后，每当遇到可爱的玩偶，项豪廷都会买给于希顾，多到家里到处都是，篮子里也早已经被塞满，于希顾每天晚上可以挑一个和自己睡在一起，他抚摸玩偶的时候，感觉心也被项豪廷填的满满当当的。

衣柜是重新买的，尺寸也是稍大一点，因为要承担两个男生的衣物，项豪廷的衣服会稍微多一些，偏偏他还不喜欢收拾东西，常常因为懒得叠好而胡乱一塞，最后当然会挨骂啦。

其实于希顾也很喜欢帮爱人叠衣服，但是项豪廷每次塞进去的时候，不仅不会整理，还会把之前收拾好的衣物弄乱，为此，于希顾真的很想把做错事还在打游戏的人按在床上痛打一顿，但是每当项豪廷的狗狗眼盯着于希顾，圈着他撒娇的时候，他就只能缴械投降，到最后于希顾要求项豪廷将晾干的衣物放在床上，等他回来收拾。

墙上有很多海报，但最大的一幅玫瑰星云却贴在书房里，因为当着父母的面做爱是于希顾和项豪廷都不能接受的。墙上有一幅地图，用红线加粗的是从项豪廷大学到家的路线，也是是项豪廷会往返几百次只为亲吻爱人嘴角的路线。

床头柜里放了润滑油和安全套，有些口味是项豪廷强迫于希顾自己选的，理由就是用在于希顾身上，他必须要选，有些是项豪廷喜欢的，如果不是因为没有胡萝卜口味，项豪廷一定会批发回来，一直用下去。

东西都放在第一个抽屉里，不会再出现做到一半，到处找安全套的情况，也方便拿取，有时候两个人接吻到动情处，项豪廷会自动伸手去拿，为此于希顾每次看到第一层里本该放在更隐晦位置的东西都会脸爆红，但他提的意见都石沉大海，因为另一个人会据理力争。

只要是在一起的每一个晚上，他们基本上都会做爱，朋友们来的前天晚上也是如此，但是因为做的太晚，前两次直接扔在了床下，最后一次没戴套，项豪廷泄出来的精液全部糊到了爱人小腹，和身下人的混在一起，而于希顾已经累的说不出话，眼神迷离的叫项豪廷带他去洗一下，抱起人去浴室洗过之后就直接睡了，安全套被理所当然的忘在了地板上，精液洇进了地毯里，留下了一滩印迹。

早上项豪廷起了床发现的时候，于希顾正在换衣服，细腰窄胯的样子他也无心欣赏了，简直像受惊的猫炸起了尾巴，仿佛已经看到自己又挤在沙发里睡的腰酸背疼了，就趁着于希顾换衣服的时候赶紧扔到垃圾桶里，扎好准备扔到楼下。

临走时，于希顾问他：“昨天不是刚倒的垃圾吗，已经满了吗？”

项豪廷弯腰亲了他一口，狡黠地笑着：“是昨天晚上用的啊，你忘记了吗，射了好多哦。”

于希顾憋红了脸，紧紧抓着挎包带子，半天说不出话，直接开门走了。

“哎，宝贝，等等我呀！”项豪廷赶紧一边锁门一边往楼下喊，语气里是计谋得逞的得意。

也许以后他们会换更大的房子，更大的卧室和更宽的床，但是在这个卧室里说的话，做的爱，亲吻和拥抱永远不会消失。


End file.
